Even In The Darkness
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: No sabía si tenía hambre o si estaba sucio. No sabía si sentía frío o mucho calor. No sabía si era de enojo o si era de tristeza. Lo único que Pearl sabía era que estaba llorando, y llevaba ya un rato haciéndolo.


**Even in the darkness.**

No sabía si tenía hambre o si estaba sucio. No sabía si sentía frío o mucho calor. No sabía si era de enojo o si era de tristeza.

Lo único que Pearl sabía era que estaba llorando, y llevaba ya un rato haciéndolo.

Desde hacía más o menos una hora, para ser exactos. Eso era demasiado tiempo, y el bebé no se había callado, ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Greg definitivamente hubiera sabido que hacer, incluso Garnet y Amethyst, pero no Pearl, porque ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no estuviera tratando de aprender cómo hacerlo.

Ella no quería tener nada que ver con los bebés. Más específicamente: no querían tener nada qué ver con ese bebé, el que estaba llorando en ese momento, y estaba provocando que cada uno de sus nervios se fueran despedazando uno por uno, de manera rápida a cada segundo.

A veces sentía deseos de tener el poder de, simple y sencillamente, desaparecer los días, porque si pudiese hacer eso, definitivamente desaparecería los miércoles, porque era el día en el que debía cuidar a Steven. Al menos, hasta que Greg pasara a recogerlo, o Garnet y Amethyst volvieran de la misión.

Sin embargo, aquel día los tres estaban siendo especialmente tardados, y el bebé estaba siendo específicamente fastidioso.

Y Pearl no sabía qué hacer.

En ocasiones anteriores, había podido estar tranquila, concentrándose en sus asuntos, y preocupándose cada cierto tiempo por alimentarlo, cambiarle esa cosa que los humanos llamaban "Pañal" y, por supuesto, procurar que no estuviera muerto. Cabe decir que aquello resultaba ser más que suficiente. Steven le daba su espacio, y Pearl nunca se molestaba en acercarse más de lo necesario.

Pero, gracias a eso ahora estaba ahí en el sofá, con los ojos ardiendo y la boca y los puños apretados. Un chillido agudo entraba a su cabeza, y rebotaba por cada rincón de ella. Después salía y daba paso a un alivio efímero, que se veía interrumpido por otro horrible chillido.

Era como un irritante ciclo que nunca terminaba. Pearl se sentía al borde del colapso, y literalmente sólo quería desaparecer, pero algo le decía, que si algo iba a impedirle cumplir sus objetivos, ese algo sería aquel horrible llanto, puesto que no podría sentir paz hasta que hiciera que parara, y aquello parecía distante y casi imposible.

Movida por la frustración, se incorporó, y avanzó junto con su dignidad (o lo que quedaba de ella) hacia la habitación de la que provenían aquellos chillidos infernales. En su camino se cruzaron todo tipo de juguetes para bebé y otros objetos, pero se las arregló para, de una manera u otra, llegar viva hacia dónde estaba la cuna...y entonces lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, con sus rechonchas mejillas completamente sonrojadas, y su cuerpo agitándose a más no poder, como si estuviera teniendo convulsiones. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y unas enormes gotas de agua que pretendían ser lágrimas (eran REALMENTE grandes) salían de ellos. Era sólo una criatura inocente con piel blanca, cabello negro y sin duda pulmones fuertes.

Pearl no había visto demasiados bebés durante su estancia en el Planeta Tierra, pero estaba casi segura de que, de haber visto más, Steven seguiría siendo uno de los más adorables, con aquel cuerpo robusto y esos ojos brillantes. Pero, desgraciadamente, por más adorable que fuera, seguía siendo la causa de una catástrofe, y eso era algo que ni él ni nadie, ni siquiera ellas, las Crystal Gems, podrían cambiar.

Nunca se había sabido de una Gem que tuviera las suficientes agallas para desarrollar sentimientos por un ser humano, pero lo que si era bien sabido era que Rose Quartz nunca se aferraba a lo que decía en el libreto, a ella le gustaba crear su propia historia, y permitía que algunos la modificaran, siempre y cuando dejaran a la trama siendo la misma. O sea, que no por nada había sido la líder de la Rebelión.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la Tierra, que era el lugar que protegían, se había encontrado con Greg Universe, un artista frustrado; un músico, para ser exactos, sin mucho éxito, pero aún con todo eso cargando había logrado captar la atención de Rose...y a eso se debía la existencia del pequeño Steven Universe. Él era el fruto del amor que se tenían ambos.

Y vaya, que era tanto ese amor, que Rose literalmente había renunciado a todo para que él existiera. Había renunciado a su forma humana, para dejar existir al bebé, y la gema que él tenía ahora en la barriga, era la que alguna vez tuvo su madre.

Rose definitivamente no pensó en el horrible dolor que aquello le causaría a Pearl, cuyo mundo giraba alrededor de ella -Rose-. Nunca olvidaría la última vez que la vio, cuando renunció a su vida para cedérsela a lo que había llevado en el vientre desde hacía un tiempo. Recordaba la sensación de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y el sonido del primer llanto de Steven, aquel que había anunciado que todo había salido bien.

Bien para él, por lo menos, porque para cuando abrió sus ojos y vio por primera vez el mundo, su madre ya no estaba, y Pearl en cierto modo tampoco, porque se había derrumbado en mil pedazos, y sólo miraba al pequeño, como si ahí no hubiera nada.

Pero ahora, en aquel momento, no podía ignorarlo, porque estaba chillando tan fuerte, que casi parecía que lo hacía a propósito para que por la fuerza Pearl tuviera que atenderlo.

¿Pero y cómo se suponía que iba a atenderlo, después de que le había quitado a Rose, su Rose, que era lo que la motivaba a seguir adelante cada día? ¿Cómo quería que lo quisiera, si ya él al quitarle todo lo que tenía definitivamente no le había demostrado ningún tipo de afecto? ¿Qué más quería?

Pearl aferró sus manos a la madera de la cuna, y entre lágrimas, gritó:

-¡BASTA YA! ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TE CALLES?

El bebé no se calló y, por el contrario, lloró más fuerte.

-¡QUE GUARDES SILENCIO POR UN MINUTO, HE DICHO! ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MÍ? ¡DIME!

Por un momento, pareció como si tuvieran un concurso de quién gritaba más fuerte y, si eso era poco, el bebé ganó por mucho, provocando que Pearl prácticamente de dejara caer al suelo, con su espalda recargada en la cuna.

Mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, se llevó las manos al cabello, y sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez demasiado rápido, mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, y movía las piernas como si estuviera tratando de golpear un objeto que en realidad no estaba ahí.

Bastó muy poco tiempo para que los chillidos volvieran a ser insoportables, y Pearl se puso de pie de nuevo.

-¡SILENCIO!

Y mientras gritaba eso, cometió el grave error de mirarlo a los ojos.

El bebé captó la mirada de Pearl, y también la miró. El llanto cesó, pero la pequeña criatura continuó mirándola a ella con curiosidad, como si de una desconocida se tratara, y Pearl soltó el llanto una vez más, esta vez sin gritar.

Sus piernas se debilitaron, y se arrodilló en el suelo, con una de su manos entre el espacio de dos de los barrotes, teniendo contacto con el colchón de la cuna. Se permitió a sí misma hundirse en el pozo, y en ningún momento levantó la cabeza. El llanto del bebé había cesado y ella se sentía terrible, pero ya no le importaba nada. Sólo estaba ahí, casi ahogándose en sus lágrimas y sin moverse.

Tan nublada estaba su mente, que apenas y sintió la pequeña manita que se había posado sobre su propia mano, y para cuando abrió los ojos, Steven ya la miraba a través de los barrotes, con una mueca inocente, sin retirar su diminuta mano de la de Pearl.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y por un momento contuvo las lágrimas. El bebé se rió y aplaudió, después se llevó una de sus manitas a la boca y la babeó.

Fue entonces cuando Pearl por fin vio a Rose, presente en la expresión del niño, y en el brillo de sus ojos. Esa sonrisa inocente y cálida, y la sensación de tener su mano sobre la suya. Ahí estaba Rose. O al menos, una parte de Rose.

Pearl trató de sonreírle, pero sólo consiguió mostrarle una mueca rara, y por lo tanto, se levantó de manera lenta, y prosiguió a meter sus brazos dentro de la cuna, para alzarlo a él, y recostarlo contra su hombro.

Steven volvió a reírse, y levantó un poco su rostro para mirar a Pearl, quién le sonrió y pegó su frente contra la de él, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.

-Yo estoy aquí.- le dijo al bebé en voz baja.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí. Y si es necesario, brillaré incluso en la oscuridad por ti.

Porque desde ese día cuidaría de él, como si fuera su bebé. Lo protegería con su vida, y procuraría que estuviera bien, así tuviera que ponerse en peligro a sí misma para lograrlo. Sería su razón para seguir adelante cada día, y el rostro que ansiaría ver cuando volviera al Templo después de una misión.

Su bebé, su pedacito de Rose...su Steven.

* * *

 **Guess who is into Steven Universe now :v LOL son casi las 3:00 de la mañana :') XD pero bueh, ehm...eso fue sólo por aburrimiento, y sinceramente, está aburrido...bastante, y dudo que alguien lo vea, pero así es la vida, al menos lo intenté :'v.**

 **Me aferro a la idea de que Pearl en un inicio detestaba a Steven porque por él murió Rose, como se puede ver en este...coso XD. Pero en fin, si alguien llega a leerlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues los revs son bienvenidos ajjaja al menos lo intenté 3 pero bueh, bonitas madrugadas o el momento en el que vean esto, gracias por leer :*.**


End file.
